Sonic Sensations
by SonicTheSouffle
Summary: "Her head lolled back at the intoxicating sensation of him sliding around deliciously inside of her. Eyes closing tight, they focused purely on the sheer pressure that radiated off of them and shooting through their steaming bodies" A sonic screwdriver is used for many things but this is something else entirely. Play fighting. Kink. VERY smutty Whouffle. Oneshot. Whole fic is smut


**Hello! This is quite a long one shot for a smut but certainly worth the read as quite a lot of hot things go down ;) Love to know your thoughts at the end so please leave a review. Extremely smutty. Whouffle ensues.**

* * *

They were on the planet Romancem; one of the best romantic planets for couple to go to. Which was already guessable as the word 'Romance' was in the Planets name. Clara didn't understand why The Doctor had brought her here but perhaps he was hinting at something. She hoped so. She had fallen for him right from the second she stepped on board the TARDIS for the first time. The irresistible sense about him, the secrets he kept locked up in his hot toned waist. She just hoped he felt the say way but Clara couldn't tell him because she doesn't think she can take being let down when he doesn't feel the same way.

The planet was beautiful. It was nearly sunset and the planets sun started to die down and a blissful night to take its place. They walked out of the TARDIS and up to this tall building. They were greeted by the general.

"Welcome! What are your name? Mr and Mrs?" he asked, a soothing touch to his voice.

"Oh, we are n-" Clara began, telling the general they weren't a couple but the Doctor interrupted.

"-not here for the talking. We're here for the fun! We are Mr and Mrs Smith." The Doctor replied, giving a huge smile to Clara. Clara's heart lifted. What had the Doctor meant by that? Are they a couple? Or was he just saying that to get in? What 'fun' does he mean?

"Very well then. Have you booked?"

"Yes, room 132 I believe." The Doctor replied, holding up his psychic paper to confirm this. The guard disappeared for a brief moment.

"Doctor, what did you mean by that?" Clara asked. "What are we doing here?"

"Just you wait and see, my impossible girl." He winked at her and placed his arm tightly around her shoulder. There was something the way he said 'impossible girl' that made her heart twist and her stomach flutter. The way he pouted his lips when he winked knowingly at her. Clara giggled just when the general returned.

"Here are your keys. Have a nice night." He smiled, warmly.

"Thank you!" He said with an over excited smile. His hand moved to Clara's waist, something that sent a hot shudder down her spine and ushered her forwards.

They continued down the corridor. Feet causing a metal clank to sound as she walked. The temperature was colder than she had hoped. She was only wearing a red dress that the length was much higher than her knees. Her bare legs shivered at the cold feel of the air against them. They didn't speak to each other. Clara knew The Doctor wouldn't tell her what they are here for but each time Clara looked up at him he gave her a huge smile enough to melt her heart. Arriving at the room 132 the Doctor fumbled with the key, almost as if he was nervous. Opening the metal door was an odd room. It was mainly empty regarding furniture. Taking a step in, Clara nearly fell. The whole floor was just like a mattress. It reminded her instantly of prisons where criminals are put in if they try to hurt themselves in their normal cell. It was soft and comforting. Clara took off her shoes when the Doctor did. The Doctor also took off his jacket, bow tie and braces. There were blankets bunched up a corner for use and large cushions blotted about the whole room. It wasn't massive. The room was quite small and compacted. Clara may have felt claustrophobic if it wasn't for the huge window the stretched across the far side wall. A beautiful view was visible; a red gleaming light shining brightly onto a grassy field. It looked just like the view in an ending to a beautiful love story. She stared into the sunset; getting lost in its beauty.

"It's clever. We can see out but no one can see in." The Doctor broke the silence.

"Sorry?" Clara was broken out of her trance.

"The glass. No one can see us." He whispered, leaning in and down to tell her, his breath hot on her neck. Clara felt a hot shiver crawl down her spine again; it was like he was testing her. She let out a breath.

"Doctor, why are we here?"

"The sunset. Look, it's about to begin! It's beautiful." Clara did agree, it was one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen. But she was sure there was another reason. Something that didn't fail to excite her.

"Doctor, are you sure that's the only reason, because I'm not so certain. This room, are you trying to hint at something because to me, this looks like a room for-"

"For what, Clara?"

"For- Well, this is a planet for Romance so this is for-"Clara stopped herself. An excited feeling churned in her stomach.

"For?" The Doctor's eyes lowered and he stared at her, his hands pressed tightly together. Clara bit her lip and giggled. Their eyes met and Clara opened her mouth to speak but couldn't. All of a sudden the Doctors lips crashed with hers, and she felt herself blush bright red. For a moment, she stepped back in complete shock. Her mouth opening agape. But The Doctor took this advantage and entered his tongue. Clara joined in. Their tongue swirling around each other's mouths, batting for dominance. They barely took tiny breaks for air as they kissed deeply. Their arms moved to drastically grip at each other's clothes like they weren't supposed to be there at all. Mouths still collided Clara ripped at the buttons on The Doctors shirt and that was off in seconds. Her hands went to touch his bare skin. Feeling his soft skin and toned muscles. Her mouth moved to nibble at his neck, causing his head to fly up to stare at the ceiling, his eyes closing shut as he let out a soft moan.

Using his sheer strength, The Doctor tackled her to the ground. Clara let out a high pitched yelp and tumbled to the ground, hitting the soft mattress landing. The Doctor came down on top of her, his hands reaching out to reach the ground before she did so his full weight didn't crush her. They stared at each other warmly. The Doctor's hands crept his way down her red dress to touch her inner thighs. Their eyes never left contact. Clara yearned for more. Her hands clenched tight around the mattress as she licked her lips. The Doctors fingers danced around her thighs as they made their way to touch her panties. They were soaking wet, the material proving useless of how sodden they were.

"Ooh Clara, you naughty girl." The Doctor teased.

Clara let out a sigh, "Please, Doctor."

"Please what?" he teased again.

"Touch me." Clara revealed, almost breathless. The Doctor's hand moved closer to grab her panties, grazing her most sensitive parts that screamed to me touched and removing them. Clara expected him to return his touch but instead he retracted it and climbed off of her. "Doctor?" she asked.

His back was turned and he reached for his jacket, getting something out that he knew would please her immensely. _His sonic screwdriver_. The Doctor turned back to her and noticed her legs wide, her back arched and her dress bunched around her waist. Her hands were touching her clit, moving in fast circles, pleasuring herself like she just couldn't wait any longer. She let out a soft moan of joy and her eyes glistened when she saw the sonic. The Doctor wasted no time. She was back to her in seconds, his hand gripping the sonic. Clara didn't have to agree, he knew what to do. He placed the sonic beneath her thighs and pressed it against her.

"Please." Clara said, breathless with her own pleasure radiating off of her clit. The Doctor nodded and pushed the sonic inside. Her eyes rolled back and her head did too. The Doctor began to thrust, and fast. "Oh my stars!" she screeched. Each moan was cut off as a gasp escaped her lips as she felt it slide around inside of her with ease. It could only get more thrilling as her tight pussy wrapped around the sonic as the Doctor continued to fuck her with it. Jamming in and out, the Doctor twisted and turned it, pressing against her sides and creating more friction. Her whole body began to shake as she felt something build up inside of her. Tingling, it lingered in the pit of her stomach as the rest jumped to her toes. Her back arched even more and she felt herself grind against the sonic as her breathing became far too much for her to handle. "Doctor!" she cried out, breathlessly.

"Enjoying this already? How about this." The Doctor pressed the button on the sonic and vibrations ripped through her. Clara screamed out an 'Oh!' as she continued to gasp as her hand started to move even more frantic on her clit as the pleasure started to become too much for her. She knew she was close. So very close.

"Doctor I'm going to-" It was all too much. The irresistible feeling built up was just waiting for a release.

"You're going to what, Clara?" The Doctor teased, thrusting the sonic as hard as he could.

"I'm going to…to come!" she screamed, staring into the Doctors eyes. The Doctor seized the movement of his hands and pulled out the sonic and knocked her hands away from her throbbing clit. Clara gasped. Right on edge and ready for release, the Doctor had stopped. "Doctor!" She screamed, annoyed with him. "Doctor, please, I-"

"Not just yet, my impossible girl." He teased. Clara was almost stung by his dominance but she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"I thought you said I'm the boss." She said playfully, her eyes lowering, trying to look serious.

The Doctor laughed, kneeling over her. "Never. I think you will find I'm the boss!"

"Oh really?" Clara teased. The Doctor was sitting at the pit of her stomach. Grabbing her wrists, he leaned down, inches from her face.

"Yes. Look at who is on top of whom, eh, soufflé girl?" The Doctor stuck his tongue out to her before connecting his lips with hers once again. The Doctor removed his hands from holding down hers and he bunched them around her dress, lifting it. Tugging it over her head, he tossed it aside and she automatically arched her back to give him access to remove her bra. For a moment he fumbled with the clips, these human inventions, why must they be so complicated? But it didn't prove too difficult and soon that was gone and what lay in front of him were two large and jiggling erect boobs. His hands flew to them, cupping them, massaging them, squeezing the tips. Clara let out a moan which the Doctor found irresistible. Burying his face into her neck, he kissed it, almost licking as he found himself enticed by her beautiful scent. Clara's hands moved to his hair; ruffling though it and dragging her nails down the scalp, something the Doctor shuddered at. She did it again for the exciting reaction. Clara could feel something large digging into her stomach. Clara giggled as she gasped at the Doctor nibbling at her neck.

"Something funny, Clara?" The Doctor asked, his breath hot in her neck.

Clara giggled again. "Is that a sonic screwdriver in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

The Doctor laughed back at her. The sound vibrating though her skin. "Cheesy lines, always the best. I'll go with the second one."

"Very well then." Clara ground her hips into it, The Doctor let out a small moan of desire. She took the moment to catch him off guard and pushed him sideways. He rolled off of her, and onto his back. Clara froze just for a brief second, shocked at her own strength.

"Oi!" The Doctor called out. Clara rolled to her right to be on top of him and hooked her legs around him, straddling him.

"Now who's the boss, chin boy?"

"Well then, for the moment I suppose it is you. Now, what are you going to do now you have this high sense of power?"

"Too many clothes, it's not fair." Clara stared down at his trousers that were beneath her thighs. Undoing the buttons she pulled off the trousers and was just faced with his TARDIS blue boxers. "Still, too many clothes." Grabbing the top of his boxers she yanked them down and they were gone in an instant. Clara's eyes flashed at the sight of his throbbing erected cock just screaming to be touched and The Doctor looked up at her, longingly.

"I think you'll have to hurry or the boss status will disappear quite quickly."

"Oh just you wait, Doctor!" Clara scooted down his legs till she was eye level with his snatch. Her hand moved to hold it. She rubbed it up and down and squeezed it lightly, watching the shift in the Doctors face with each touch. Her face lowered to the tip, her red cherry lips parting to take it all in. Tongue swirling she began to move her lips up and down in extremely slow motions. The Doctor let out a sigh, his eyes bunching up as the pleasure began in his most sensitive part.

It's been so long since this has happened before so he couldn't help but embrace the moment, but for his liking, Clara was taking things way to slow. He didn't like being teased. His hand moved down to her scalp and he grabbed her hair, gaining control of her movements. Clara grunted at first but soon let the Doctor have to upper hand and let him have permission to use his grip on her hair to fuck her face. Her tongue moved to swirl around his member, grazing over his tip when her head is brought up. Tightening her lips around his cock, the pace began to get even faster. The Doctor groaned at the alluring sensations that built up around him. It wasn't long before the Doctor was so close to seeing stars. The pressure inside of him was so close to a release. Clara could tell.

The Doctor's moans became more frequent, his breath becoming out of control at the sheer pleasure a tiny girl could do with just her red cherry lips. So close to his hot release, Clara seized her actions immediately. He should have expected this.

His cock throbbed. Just a touch with his hands and he'll be off. Clara swatted his hands away. The Doctor just laughed.

"I suppose I had that coming. Well you've certainly got your own back." The Doctor said attempting to be serious but just knew she couldn't be angry at her when his impossible girl could do such thrilling things to him. He wasn't prepared to wait though. He sat up and pushed her shoulders forwards. She fell back onto the mattress, the Doctor towered over her.

"No!" Clara said battling for dominance once again. Clara tried to push him off he her but The Doctor caught her hands. Entwined, their hands pushed towards and away from each other as they started to play fight.

Soon enough, they were rolling around the comfy flooring, skin smoothly sliding past each other, Clara's taught nipples grazing the Doctors sensitive chest, hips grinding together causing shoots of pleasure and desire to shoot though their bodies. Heat radiating off the pair, they couldn't get enough of each other as they giggled to each other as they played. The Doctors hands briefly coming up to tweak a nipple before they rolled over again, giggling and swapping positions. Clara's nails scratching down the Doctor's scalp causing him to shudder over her. If they kissed, it was only brief as a body part would get in the way, pushing them the opposite way, demanding something else. Breath teasing at her neck, the Doctor proceeded to nibble her shoulder, teeth scraping over the sensitive skin.

They ended up almost throwing each other around. Clara tried to use some wrestling moves Angie does on Artie when she's in one of her moods and he has annoyed her. Though Clara is testing these moves in a plan new way entirely. The Doctor didn't need any as he had strength on his side. At any moment he could over power her, but he was enjoying the play fighting and enjoying her struggled feeble attempts at it. At one moment they were both on their knees with hard grips on one another's bodies. Their tongues met again as they held each other so close, feeling the wetness coming beneath Clara's thighs and the hard throbbing erection brushing against it. Clara nibbled at his lip before retracting and both freezing, just for a second, staring into each other's eyes and smiling like over excited children when spotting an ice cream van in a summer park. That moment could be treasured. All that was evident was their hot breathing into each other.

Clara's grip loosened on him and brought to feel his chest. Placing both hands over his heart(s) she could feel them racing, pounding his chest. She smiled deeply at him.

The Doctor's eyes flashed. "Gotcha!"

"Wha-" before she could finish her body went fast to the side. Clara yelped as The Doctor pushed her, hard, to her side. Landing awkwardly on her left arm, the Doctor pushed her body to be face down on the mattress before grabbing her arms to push them high up behind her back as he almost fell on top of her.

Weight forcing down on her, it knocked the air out of her body. Clara let out a sharp gasp which was different from all the others, evident of pain. Thankfully, the Doctor didn't pick up on it. For a second fear shot through her as she was being held down, unable to move and with a person leaning right into her from behind, but all she needed was the Doctor's hot breath to crawl into her neck again and it was back, the desire, the want for him, this shock and a little pain had only added to that.

"Now who has the best wrestling moves, Miss Clara?" he asked her, inches from her face, his face tangled in her messy hair. Clara just laughed and the Doctor took that as a reply. "I have you now. All mine." He told her. Hips pushing closer to her, his hard on pressing into her bum and tickling her pussy as her legs were stretched as wide as they could for her lying on her front.

"Go on then." She told him in a whisper. The Doctor let go of one of his grips on Clara's arms and his hand found its way down to her pussy. The tips of his fingers danced over her entrance and Clara grunted to tell the Doctor to hurry up. He confided and pushed one finger in. Clara gasped at the feeling. The Doctor found she was plenty wet, ready to be tested so he pushed in a second finger and thrust them slightly, feeling his way inside of his impossible girl.

Moaning, Clara squeezed her eyes shut to focus on the pleasure radiating between her thighs. Retracting both fingers, he brought them to curl around his lips, one finger swirling around his mouth tasting the delicious juices that came from Clara. The other finger he brought to Clara's lips, brushing her hair aside, her tongue slid across his fingers, tasting herself. Letting go of her arms pulled tight and high up her back to restrict her movement, his weight lifted off her and he rolled her over onto her back. Thighs opening wide, the Doctor propped himself between them.

She could feel his cock at her entrance, already combining with her juices. He didn't have to ask for permission. He pushed the tip inside, enticed by the shift in her face of the size of him. Breathing deeply he pushed the rest of himself in. She was tight around him and the Doctor grunted at the sheer feeling that churned inside of him. Clara gasped out loud as the Doctor began his thrusts.

He was taking it slower this time, to savour this beautiful moment. Her head lolled back at the intoxicating sensation of his cock sliding around deliciously inside of her. Their eyes closed tight as they focused purely on the sheer pressure that radiated off of them, shooting through their bodies to linger at the most sensitive parts of their steaming bodies.

Their foreheads touched and their mouth opened agape as he rocketed his hips into her. Her walls almost broke down for him, all she could focus on is the blissful feeling shooting through her, and this feeling was only getting bigger. Clara was already breathless and gasped into him.

She yearned for more. "Doctor," she almost whispered, "harder, p-please!"

The Doctor didn't need to reply, he simply began to nibble at the shoulder bone as he did what was asked and Clara's screams became louder. Increasing, the Doctor plummeted into her with gusto. The Doctor then watched as Clara's nipples moved up and down beautifully for him with every thrust. Clara let out a scream as the doctor moved down to roughly massage her boobs while Clara breathed hot into his neck. She soon arched her back to really feel the benefit. She was tighter now, and The Doctor was really hitting the spot where she loved most. Beginning to move her hips against him, she grinded hard and soon their hips moved in sync. Something extremely hot began to build in the pit of her stomach, just like before, it crawled right to the tip of her toes causing her to bunch them up.

The Doctor felt something too. He was so close when Clara had her red lips around his cock that he was so close, so quickly right now. Timelord biology came as an advantage to him though, he could go off more than four times in a session. Each thrust he gave tested his member, each plummet caused pressure to wrap around it, squeezing it, forcing a moan or gasp to escape his lips and he knew any second he was about to be milked hard.

"Oh! My Clara!" He moaned as he turned to see stars, feeling himself explode into Clara.

He pulled himself out briefly to squirt a hot jet of his seed onto her clit then plowed himself back in to squirt the rest. She gasped back at the feeling as he filled her to the brim, but this doesn't mean he is finished. Clara wished she could savour the sensation of his seed exploding inside of her, but she knew this was going to happen again very soon. This only turned Clara on even more. He continued to thrust, jam packing his way to her victory and Clara was now very close. Clara moaned into his lips as she moved her hand to her clit, moving it in vicious circles, the Doctor's hot seed swirling around it, adding to the pleasure. The Doctor noticed something in the corner of his eye.

His sonic screwdriver and it was in arms reach. He reached out and grabbed it. It was still wet and warm from earlier. He couldn't help but bring it to his lips, licking the tip to taste her as he increased his thrusts. Panting, The Doctor forced Clara's hands away from her clit and immediately replaced it with the sonic screwdriver. Clara's hands took hold of it and she soon started to rub the tip of it against her in drastic, vast circles.

"Press the button!" The Doctor ordered, breathlessly, lost in his own feelings. Clara did. Oh my stars. Vibrations ripped through her. Her clit throbbing immensely.

"Oh!" she screamed as the pleasure became immense. This was unlike anything she had felt before. The Doctor plummeting himself inside of her pussy, which was already filled with his hot semen and his pride and joy sonic which rubbed against her like no other thing she has used before. The tension became unbearable and the feeling inside of her was at its maximum. It was all too much, and Clara knew she was right on edge, ready to come for her glorious chin boy

"Doctor!" she screamed. "Doctor!" It was like she felt herself explode inside as she rolled into her orgasm. Her whole body rushed around as she screamed beneath him. Squirming around him, she shuddered as her nails dragged down his back as she made the most out of his desirable joy ride. The Doctor didn't stop, he thrust into her with everything he had as she rode the wave, gasping into his ear. Convulsing uncontrollably around her cock, her head curled back into the soft mattress, screaming at the pleasure, screaming for him. The Doctor's moans became frantic too. Their hot, sweaty bodies tangling around each other as The Doctor felt his pulsating cock becoming close to coming again and he let in it without reluctance.

He gasped as he reached his glorious high again, feeling himself explode inside of her, filling her to the brim just as her orgasm was coming to a close. Their eyes scrunched up at the feeling of his jets of seed slamming into her once again. Reaching his high, he called out her name as his last thrusts powered into her with everything they had left, and with one last gasp from the pair, The Doctor collapsed onto her steaming body.

"Doctor, that was-" there was no need to finish. The Doctor gave a tiny moan in agreement and rolled off of her and onto his back. They lay there for a brief moment, hand entwined, and watching each other's chest move up and down as they caught their breath.

Pillows collected and bunched up and sheets wrapped around the pair, they lay together, Clara's head resting on The Doctors chest as The Doctor gently stroked her back soothingly. Clara listened to the Doctor's fascinating heartbeat as the Doctor focused on the calm breathing that escaped Clara's lips. They stared into the Planet's beauty of the early night though the large window to their room.

"Hey, we missed sunset." Clara said. The Doctor chucked, causing his chest to vibrate against Clara's head as it lay upon it.

"Well, I think this is an exception, don't you?"

Clara giggled in agreement. Tired, their eyes both drooped shut. She couldn't wait for the next time this happens, they had this room for the whole night, and the night had only just begun.

* * *

**So what did you think? This is my first smut that I've written so Please leave a review, even if it is just a short one, I'd be really grateful. Reviews mean I might write more smut, and that's always a good thing ;) I enjoyed writing this so I want to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**

**Till next time perhaps! (SonicTheSouffle)**


End file.
